Little Red's Secret
by Cinnamon-A
Summary: Peeta and Katniss are college friends with a huge crush on each other. However, they both hold a big secret they're too scared to admit, until one Halloween party changes everything.


I noticed him on the very first day on campus. Strong shoulders, blond hair and blue eyes. Big hands capable of God knows what.

His name is Peeta, 3rd year student. Art major; and also So, Fucking, Hot.

Since I arrived we've had a very strong connection. We've talked and hung out, but neither of us has ever mentioned the obvious sexual tension we feel when we're together.

One day we were talking about relationships. I said I don't do them, he answered 'me neither'. And it's true. I've never been into all those romantic things; I had always liked to imagine things a little different, a little rougher.

It all started a couple of years ago. I started becoming curious of what was out there. I started exploring all the different options that the sexual world was offering and one day, I stumbled upon a scary, big part of it called BDSM.

The more I looked into it, the more I was interested. I learned that there are different aspects of it, and not all of them caught my interest like domination and submission did. It became like a secret obsession of mine, and ever since that day I have never found anyone that was into the same things I was. I had only one relationship after that, and it lasted not even a month because it wasn't what I wanted.

So I figured that maybe the classical romantic relationship wasn't my thing. I decided to just let it go and stay single until I was old enough to be in a dom/sub relationship.

It was late July when I got the letter that changed my life: my acceptance into College. I immediately felt so mature, so much older. So I moved on campus and decided to just be who I really was, because there was nothing wrong in it.

I tried to stay away from boys, from relationships, even from parties or anything that could make me say too much about myself. The only exception I made was Peeta, with those bright blue eyes that looked into your soul so deep to discover all of your secrets.

So we're back to that one rainy and gloomy September night, when Peeta and I were casually discussing relationships over beer and cold pizzas. A lazy black and white film he was supposed to watch for class playing in the background, while we were sitting on the floor with our backs against my bed.

Eventually the beers we had made us fairly tipsy: we started laughing at whatever topic came up. Talking to him seemed so easy, and it almost felt like I've known him for my entire life.

A song from the 60s came from the TV, breaking our awkward laughs and making us both smile. Pretending to be a British sir and even faking an accent, he asked me to dance. I said yes, but failed miserably, making us both fall on the floor.

His body pressed above mine is the only feeling I remember well. His lips were so close I swear I would've kissed him right there.

I don't what was so special about him at that time, but ever since I met him, I was a goner. All the rules I had set for myself were gone, together with my ability to think.

So our lips touched, lightly, for just a second, and then he pulled away quickly.

"I can be dangerous, Katniss."

His voice was husky and dark, intimidating even, as if he just turned into some scary creature I had never known before.

And despite the fact that he didn't let me kiss him, that little confession of his got me off for weeks.

Night after night, I touched myself, and just before moaning his name out loud (thank God I'm not sharing a room with anybody), his voice, husky and lustful echoed in my head. '_I can be dangerous…'_

In the upcoming month Peeta and I lost some of our magic. We didn't talk much, just some occasional texts. Since I didn't know the reason for our sudden disinterest in each other, I blamed it all on the upcoming exams.

* * *

It's a cold late October day and Madge and I are walking around campus on our way home from a lecture and all we can see are posters advertising a huge party that's being thrown this weekend. Wait, what's happening this weekend…?

Oh yeah, it's Halloween.

"Are you going…?" I ask her, and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I mean, we get to dress up and meet cute boys so why the hell not?" she says.

"Mhmm…"

"You already have a costume, don't you? That little outfit you showed me?"

She winks, and elbows me lightly.

"Yeah, that's true…"

I've been dying to wear that outfit. She speaks again.

"I want to find something sexy…like an ice princess or something."

I laugh, what?

"Why an ice princess?"

"Because I'll freeze all of those hearts on Saturday." she says.

We both laugh. We get to our dorm, open the door and set our bags down, both lost in so many thoughts. It's obvious that we both can't wait for the party.

* * *

Saturday couldn't come fast enough. Madge went shopping and found her outfit, a gorgeous white short dress, with a crown and a pair of silver glittery heels. We spend the whole day getting ready, we help each other with hair and makeup, and by nine thirty we're at the door.

I take a last look at the mirror and for once I can say I look pretty. Wait, no, I look hot. My wavy brown hair falls down my shoulders, smoky make up circles my eyes and that dusting of pink blush makes my cheeks look like I'm constantly blushing. Then there's that dark red lipstick. It makes me look fierce, brave, and very attractive. All attributes that I don't think I have if it wasn't for this makeup. My eyes fall down my reflected image, and stop to stare at my costume. A short velvet hood falls on my shoulders, and it barely covers the top part of a courtesan – like dress. Underneath it, a pair of black fishnets and very high red heels.

We get out of the apartment, walk a couple of blocks and finally arrive at the house where the party is. The music is so loud. We sign in, give our student ids and in a matter of seconds we're thrown in a mash of costumed people.

Madge is already dancing with some guy, so I decide to leave her alone and walk to the bar. A really cute girl wearing a nurse uniform serves me.

"One mojito please..."

"What?"

She yells, it's impossible to talk in here. I point the mojito with my finger and she understands, smiling and walking towards the opposite side in order to prepare my drink.

Suddenly, I feel two strong hands on my hips, holding me from behind, then a pair of lips against my ear.

There's no more music now, all I can hear is his voice and my heart beating like a drum.

"May I get that for you, Miss Red Riding Hood?"

I turn around and find myself so close to a pair of deep blue eyes and I immediately know who their owner is: It's Peeta.

He smiles and I smile back,

"All drinks are free tonight, Mr. Dracula"

I scan his costume and have to take hold of a stool so that I don't fall over at how hot he looks.

Black jeans and a black shirt, red bow tie and big red cloak around his shoulders. His hair is kept in place by the gel, but it's obviously not working because his hair is way too wild. Then my sight falls on his lips, and I notice a pair of fake white vampire teeth.

"Oh well, I'm sorry Miss." he says apologetically, "I was just trying to be nice. I love your costume by the way! Look, we're matching!"

He takes his cloak and puts it close to mine, same colour. I giggle, and it is so obvious he already had a few drinks tonight.

"How were exams?"

He takes my drink from the bar tender's hands, he takes a sip. 'Sure, serve yourself', and makes a disgusted face as soon as he hears the word 'exam'.

"Blah! Is that all you ever talk about? Relax, you're at a party!"

"Yeah well, I don't go to parties," '_besides, I have other ways of relaxing'_

"Why don't you go to parties?"

"Because they're not really my thing..."

He smiles and hands me my drink. I mutter a 'thank you', but he doesn't seem to notice. He's too busy staring at my boobs. I should've known this dress' was a little too deep down.

His eyes move up my chest, my shoulders and then fall on my mouth. I stare at him, at every single movement he does, every little twitch of his eyes as he scans my body. They move up again, and meet my own. He smiles and sighs, then offers me his hand.

"Do you want to dance...?"

I take his hand and try to balance myself on these crazy heels. We make it to the dance floor and in he pulls me close to his body. I smile to myself and lean my head on his shoulder. I can smell his cologne, and that fragrance that is just Peeta. God, I missed this so much.

"Last time you asked it didn't end too well..." I remind him.

He looks down at me and smiles.

"Maybe this time it'll end even worse..."

Then he winks and suddenly his intentions are so clear. Tonight little Red Riding Hood is going crazy.

* * *

We dance all night, we laugh, and we talk. Things are back to how they were before the 'kiss' accident and it finally feels good to be back with him. As the night goes on, we have few more drinks.

At 12, a group of very tall, skinny and beautiful girls wearing nurse costumes is handing around shots from oversized syringes. They spread out and start handing out shots. I spot the girl that served me my first drink, we make eye contact, and one second later she's shooting some very strong, red combination of alcohol down my throat. One shot for me, then one for Peeta, then another, and another. I chuck down the last syringe, I look at the young brunette and make her a gesture with my hand that I can't take anymore. She smiles apologetically, as if it was her fault that I was getting drunk, and once she's out of sight, I see that Madge and Gale, the guy she's been dancing with, are back. I don't know how long she's been standing here, but when I look at her she mouths me the words 'Bad girl'.

We dance all together for a while longer, until at around 2 am everything becomes too much, and I have to excuse myself to go get some air.

I look for the restroom but somehow I end up at the club's entrance. My feet feel so heavy but I manage to wobble my way to a bench just down the street. It's a clear autumn night, the air is cold but not freezing and for once it isn't raining.

I pull my velvet hood around my shoulders and throw my head back. Everything keeps spinning, faster and faster, so I close my eyes and breathe in deeply. Yes, the alcohol is definitely playing its course.

I take a moment to realise all that happened tonight, but the only thing I can think of is Peeta…With his deep blue eyes, and those full lips...I breathe again, and exhale. Then I smile to myself, wondering out loud how much of an idiot I must look like right now. The alcohol is making me a bit horny, and before I know it my minds gets lost at the thought of how it would feel to run my fingers through his gorgeous hair, keeping his head in place as he...

"Katniss!"

A voice coming out of nowhere scares the crap out of me and brings me back to reality. Shit. Now?!

"Yeah?!"

I turn towards the house, and see Peeta, Madge and Gale coming towards me. When they're on the bench as well, I can't help it but to look at Peeta's hair and giggle to myself.

"I like your hair," I say.

He winks and takes my hand in his.

He turns to face me, "Are you feeling okay?"

I nod, "My head is spinning so fast..." I lift my hands up to the sky and start drawing an invisible circle pattern. "wooshhhhh"

"You definitely had too much to drink…"

He pouts his bottom lip and he opens his eyes wide, looking like Puss in Boots from Shrek.

He brings his left hand on my forehead and keeps it there, pressing lightly.

"Next time no more shots, darling..."

I nod and lean against his shoulder, closing my eyes again and inhaling his scent.

When I open them again, Madge and Gale are back.

"Welcome back..."

It takes me a while to realise where I am, and who I'm with, but I eventually come to my senses. My legs are up on the bench, and my whole body is covered in Peeta's vampire cloak. His arm is circling my waist, and I take a moment to appreciate this feeling. My heart is beating so fast, did I fall asleep on Peeta's shoulder? Madge looks at me and winks.

"Gale is going to walk me home," She winks again, so that only I can see her, "What time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure...I think I'll stay a little while longer."

She stands up and pulls Gale's hand to make him stand; in the mean time he started a conversation with Peeta. Madge looks at me, then at Peeta, and finally she speaks.

"Behave, you two..." I blush and Peeta gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Bye Madge..."

She waves and leaves. I look at Peeta and smile. All to myself...Nom Nom

"Are you feeling any better...?"

"Yeah, I'm alright now, thanks"

"You sure…?"

I smile again and nod, while looking into his eyes. I'm not that alright to be honest, the alcohol is still strong and I'm sure this will last for at least another hour.

"Do you want to go back in there...?"

I shake my head no, "It's way too loud."

He laughs, "Yeah...and the music is pretty bad by now anyways..."

"What time is it…?"

"It's a quarter past 3…"

Did I sleep for that long?

He brings my hand to his lips, and kisses the back of it gently.

"You look amazing tonight..."

I blush and lower my eyes to look at the ground.

His hand is under my chin and lifts my face up to look into my eyes.

"You should learn how to take a compliment; you really are so, so pretty..."

"Thank you, but I don't t-"

He brings his index finger to my lips.

"Shh...What did I say about compliments?" he says as if he was scolding a child.

"That I should learn how to accept them."

He nods, "Good..." and places a kiss on my forehead.

"How about we go back to mine, have something to eat and just talk for a while...?"

_'Talk? I sort of had other plans...' _But I just agree with him.

"Sure."

I smile and he gets up and I take his hand. He brings me to the parking lot and takes his motorbike keys from his back pocket. A big roar fills the silence and then he helps me up.

He hands me his helmet and I tie it under my chin. Then we spring into the campus, we get to the very end of the Faculty of Arts and he turns into a small street where his apartment is.

He parks outside, and we go up the stairs until the 3rd floor. He opens his door and holds it open for me.

He goes to the kitchen and gets me a glass of cold milk, while he pours some water for himself as well. I question his choice of beverage, but before I can say anything, he speaks again.

"It's gonna make you feel better, I promise."

I drink it all and it feels so nice after all those drink I've had earlier.

"Do you want to watch a movie...?" he asks.

I feel suddenly brave; I walk up to him and kiss him fully on the lips. He's startled but he doesn't pull back, instead he pulls me close to his body and we kiss all the way down the corridor to his room.

Once we're inside, we can't take our eyes (and hands) off each other. He takes his cape off, his vampire teeth and his shoes, but when I bend down to take mine off, he stops me.

"Keep them on..."

What does he want to do? I stand up, and he looks at me with a smirk on his face.

He starts to undo his bow tie, and once he's done, he throws it somewhere in the room.

"So... what are you going to do to me now, naughty miss red riding hood?"

I giggle and feel my cheek become hot, I must be blushing so hard.

I meet his eyes and notice that he is serious, so I stop my giggles immediately. I figure that two can play at this game, and after all, I didn't wear this slutty costume for nothing.

Everything around us has suddenly turned heavy: the lights are low, the curtains are closed.

Some trashy club music still echoes in the background. And the effect of the alcohol has magically disappeared.

"Mhmm, a little shy now, are we?"

He wants to play, so I let him.

I look up and meet his eyes. So much lust; so much need. It's just brown against blue now, I shiver and forget all my thoughts instantly. Another step closer and his big, strong hands find my sides. I can feel his erection pressing in between my legs, and I wonder how big he is. His lips are against my ear, and when he starts to speak again, I feel his hot breath against my skin.

"It's alright, little Red..."

He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and moves his hand to the back of my head.

"I'll take care of you..."

Another shiver runs on my spine as his hands move up to the front of my neck. He finds the button to my cape, and undoes it. I look down and see that it pooled at my feet. His lips are slowly moving down my cheek, and before I can do anything, his mouth is on mine. Again.

"You said you're dangerous, how can you possibly take care of me?"

He sighs, leaves a chaste little kiss, then he moves away so that his nose is against mine, his hot breath against my wet lips.

"I've wanted to own you, for so long..."

What did he just say? Is it the alcohol, or did he really say he wants to own me? What does that mean?

"That's what I meant when I said that, I'm dangerous because I want to own you."

I don't understand...Is he saying he's into the same sorts of things I like? He answers my question with his next one.

"How familiar are you with dominance and submission, Katniss?"

I swallow and look up at him again. When the hell did he get so confident? And when the hell did all the alcohol disappear from my system? His fingers are running down the right side of my neck, on my shoulder, pushing the dress sleeve down.

His lips follow, and he is now leaving short wet kisses along my shoulder.

_Fairly familiar..._ I think to myself, but I think its better not to tell.

"I know a bit..." I say.

I can feel his interest peak, but he just keeps torturing my shoulder with kisses, now bringing his tongue into play.

"Oh yeah...? How come?"

His fingers undo the zipper and he starts to slide my dress down.

"Curiosity, I guess..."

Such a liar, such a fucking liar.

"I think it's more than just curiosity, don't you think...?"

Shit, how does he know? What does he know? Did I say something earlier?

I nod slowly, and realise that there is no point lying, not to him, not right now. If he's asking, it means only one thing: he's fairly familiar with the concept too.

He smiles sweetly, and lowers the other side of the dress, so that my bra is exposed. His voice sounds 20 times deeper.

"Am I scaring you...?" he asks.

_Yes, _I think to myself, but I lie when I answer the question.

"No..."

"Okay..." he replies.

He takes my hand in his and helps me step out of my dress, now at my feet. I'm only wearing a black lace bra and a pair of fishnets that barely hide a very small red thong. My heels are also still on.

He scans my body, licks his bottom lip and leads me to the bed.

"Sit down..."

His voice is sweet and firm at the same time. I follow his directions and sit at the edge of the

bed. My legs are laid out in front of me, my feet balanced on the heel of my shoes.

He kneels down on the floor in front of me, holds my hand again and kisses my palm gently.

"Now, little Red, tell me your big secret."

He's not asking, he's demanding. And I love it.

I shake my head no. The alcohol is still there and I am starting to act like a five year old. He has so much power on me, and even though this is the first time I'll really do something like this, I can already tell I love it.

"No?"

"No..." I reply; my voice breaks halfway.

"Why not?"

He crooks his head to the side a little and looks at me in the eyes.

"Because you already know..."

He smiles and starts undoing his shirt.

"Well in that case, we hide the same secret..." He undoes the last button and starts to take his shirt off. "Lie down..."

He hangs his shirt on the chair, lights up a couple of candles and kneels on the floor to pick up the bow tie he threw there earlier.

"You're a submissive, aren't you...?"

"Yes..." I lower my eyes to the floor, "Sir."

My big secret is out.

All the barriers are gone; he smirks and knows he towers over me. He owns me, finally. I can't believe we both wanted the same thing for so long, yet no one said anything. My thoughts are interrupted by his authoritative voice.

"Hands above your head..."

I hesitate for a second, but he moves closer and moves them there himself. He ties the bow tie around my wrists and secures it with a strong knot.

"That's better..." He admires his work as if I were a piece of art.

His fingers trail down to my stomach, down my sides.

"Do you want me to take these off for you...?"

He tugs at the edge of the fishnets, I nod and he starts to slide them down my legs. Once he's at the end, he takes one heel at the time and takes them off too, just to take the tights off.

He nods at the sight of my thong and chuckles.

"Nice panties..."

He winks and comes crawling above me. Again everything is serious. He looks into my eyes deeply and his lips are on mine again. The kisses get more intense, we move together. His body presses against mine and the feeling of his bare skin against my chest drives me crazy.

His mouth trails hot, burning kisses down my jaw, in between my breasts. He looks up again, as if to ask permission, instead he has another question.

"What's the safe word, little Red?"

"Will I need a safe word, Sir?"

He shrugs his shoulders.

"Better safe than sorry, right?"

"I guess so…"

A silence while he thinks for a second, then he speaks again.

"How about red…?"

I nod, it makes sense. A colour: easy to remember, easy to yell out in case you needed to.

His hands go down my chest; they find my bra straps and start undoing them. Then his right hand sneaks behind my back and undoes my bra completely. He takes it off and settles it on the side of the bed.

"Mhm…what should we do to this beautiful body…?"

"It's up to you, Peeta…."

"What was that?"

I swallow and look at him in the eyes. His fingers are traveling down my chest, he finds my nipple and pinches it hard enough to make me gasp.

"It's up to you, _Sir_."

"That's better."

He moves to the other nipple and does the same. His hand cups my breast and both of his thumbs are pressing against my nipples. He circles around them slowly, making them become incredibly hard and dragging moans out of my lips so easily.

"Such a sensitive little girl…"

His lips trail down my collarbone, then in between my breasts, and finally his mouth closes around one of my nipples, making me gasp.

"I wonder how easily I can make you come…"

He gently bites my nipple, then moves to the other one while his fingers are pinching the one his tongue was torturing seconds ago.

I gasp again, but this time is more that just a moan.

"I like your lips on me, Sir…"

I hope he takes this as a cue to kiss me lower, instead he says:

"That's good sweetie, but I don't like how loud you're being…"

He bites my nipple and then moves down with his lips, reaching my belly button and blowing some warm air inside it, then licking it soon after.

I want to moan again, but I keep quiet and just look down at him. My eyes widen as the thought of him making me quiet, then he says:

"Don't worry, I won't gag you just yet…"

I throw my head back and he chuckles lightly. He's embarrassing me, and he loves it. I close my eyes and take a big breath in. I need to calm down or I'll end up moaning again. He moves up and kisses my cheek, then his fingers start to move freely on my body. He reaches my center, and lowers my thong down.

He doesn't ask for permission, and just that is enough to get me wet.

He smiles reassuringly, even though nothing is reassuring about this situation, and he comes back next to me. I smile at him and in a matter of seconds his mouth is back on mine. This time our kiss is rough, and while I let his tongue in, his right hand squeezes my breasts.

He keeps kissing me, his hand now moving lower. I get wetter and wetter, and I feel like a teenager who's never done anything before and it is rediscovering it all now.

He reaches down in between my legs, and gently starts to scratch my thighs with his fingers, gently going up and down. His mouth separates from mine and as he reaches my pussy with his hand, he whispers again.

"Besides, I want you to save your voice for how loud you're gonna be screaming later."

I moan, I can't help it, and as soon as he hears me his hand lifts up from my folds and comes back down right away, slapping me. It doesn't hurt, but it burns lightly. It almost feels…good.

"What did I say?"

"That," I swallow and throw my head back again. His fingers are gently stroking me, he's not touching me just yet, but I can feel it.

"Answer my question…"

"That I need to keep quiet, sir…"

"And are you going to do that…?"

My pussy aches for his touch again, maybe for another slap, but he doesn't move, instead he keeps ghosting over my skin. I move my hips to meet his fingers, and at that his hand moves away completely. Okay, that wasn't too much of a great idea.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry, sir…"

This is becoming easier, the word 'sir' escapes my lips without me even thinking about it.

"Good girl…"

And I feel rewarded, like a child who just got his favourite candy. And he rubs me again, lightly.

"I still have to punish you, Little Red…"

'For what?'

But I decide that silence is my better option right now, so after another couple of strokes, his fingers leave my skin and they comes back with a louder 'slap'. This time it's harder, and it feels even better.

I get wetter, and he swipes two fingers at my opening.

"Mhm…you're dripping already…you like when I do that?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me how it feels…"

His fingers move up to my clit, and start rubbing there, slowly and gently.

"It burns a little…"

"Does it hurt?"

"No, I like it, Sir…"

He smirks and kisses me again, while his fingers still work on my clit.

"Do you like what I'm doing now?"

His fingers now change, and start rubbing me in an up and down motion, still just on my clit.

"Yes, Sir…"

"But you want more, am I right, Little Red?"

"Yes, Sir…"

And with that he obeys. His fingers move to my entrance and ease their way inside me. One first, then the other. Then they move together, in and out, rubbing me inside. I can't help it but moan, close my eyes and start moving my hips against his hand. Surprisingly, he doesn't stop, he just keeps that steady, slow rhythm, and he's driving me insane. He continues, he increases his speed and his fingers now thrust inside me faster. His thumb finds my clit and rubs it for a little while. But as soon as my body starts to twitch, as soon as my lips let out a sigh again, he stops. He moves his fingers out of me, brings them to my lips and orders me to suck on them. The he brings his thumb in my mouth, and after I'm done licking it, I can see the red stain from my lipstick on his skin.

Then I'm just left there, my pussy still pulsating from my forbidden orgasm. He moves his hands up, undoes the knot around my wrists, and I am finally free to move my hands again.

"Turn around…"

I turn with my tummy on the bed, but he moves off the bed and places his hands at my hips, lifting me off the mattress.

I'm not tired, nor sleepy, but my body still feels weak from my recent orgasm.

"I'm gonna take you from behind, okay?"

He's back, sweet Peeta is back. So I take advantage of these three seconds in which he's not bossing me around, and I nod.

I can hear him unbuckle his belt, and then I hear his pants being thrown somewhere in the room. He comes back and I know because the bed shifts under his weight. He position himself behind me, and I feel his hands on my back.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you."

I nod, even though he probably can't see that and I feel the tip of his cock rubbing against my opening. Mhmm, that feels nice…I was almost hoping that I would get to play with him a little, but maybe I'll have to wait until our next time.

He speaks again, and I think he's doing it to try to calm me down.

"Here we go..."

Then I feel him inside. Inch by inch sliding inside my wet folds, slowly making its way inside. He's big, bigger than I expected, and once he's inside all the way I feel so full. It's been a long time, maybe too long, since I felt this way, and I'm pretty sure it didn't feel this nice.

I feel full, good, happy. So I smile to myself and lower my head slightly. This does feel amazing and he's not even moving yet. As on cue, his hips move back, and come back gently slamming against me.

"Harder, Sir, Please…"

His mood switches again, and dominant Peeta is back.

"Such a greedy little girl…"

So his hips slam against me, faster and harder, and I can't help it but moan again. This time louder.

He leans down, I feel his chest pressing against my back and his lips against my ear. He knows I'm close, and the fact that he didn't let me come before is making it even harder to hold back. But he can feel it, I'm sure, because then he whispers.

"Hold it, Katniss, don't you dare…"

But he does nothing to keep me from coming, instead he pulls out, turns me around and enters me again, this time he's towering over me. I finally get to see him, and realise that he's wearing a condom. I didn't even think about that, I was too busy dealing with my un-exploded orgasm. I open my legs and hug his hips to accommodate him better, then I hook my feet together behind his back. His movements are slow, painful, and I just need release. I try to push him closer, but it doesn't work. My hips buckle and I can't hold it anymore.

He's moaning too, my name falls out his lips like a silent prayer, as he moves just a little faster. I throw my head back and close my eyes. Not being able to release is making my body aware of so many feelings all at once. His movements, how much he's filling me, and how deep he can go from this position.

"It's okay, you don't have to hold back anymore. You may come now."

I look up and meet his eyes. He's trying hard to keep calm, and still being dominant, but his moans crack as soon as he sees how close to release I am. My eyes are closing, I can feel a few sweat drops forming on my forehead.

And before I can realise it, my orgasm comes crashing over me like a tsunami. His lips are on mine again, so I moan into his mouth and he moans back. Our breath is so ragged and short, yet he finds the strength to whisper again.

"Keep your eyes open."

I open them for just a second and find his locked with mine. My breath gets faster, my moans get louder.

"Stay with me, Little Red…I need to see it."

So I force myself to open my eyes again, and as soon as I do, he comes too, buried deep inside my body, spilling in the condom and moaning my name out loud.

We stay like that for a while, he's still gently rocking inside of me slowly. He eventually pulls out and disposes of the condom before coming back next to me. I'm exhausted, my breath can't seem to calm down and I have got this idiotic smile across my face. It felt amazing to do it again after almost two years.

He kisses me on the cheek and starts tracing circles on my abdomen. We stay like that for a while, just relaxing and letting our breathing calm down. We occasionally kiss, and he holds me close to him.

Then all of a sudden I feel brave again.

"Oh Peeta,…" I whisper. I want to try something, but I don't know how he will react to it. "What big ears you have…"

He swears under his breath, then mutters "You didn't just say that…"

"I think I did, Sir…"

"You're such a bad, naughty little girl…You can't get enough of it, can you?"

I shake my head no, and he moves down, his face in between my legs. Again.

He smirks and kisses my clit, and before I can react he's sucking on it. He plays along.

"All the better to hear you when you scream my name again, my dear."

I moan and my fingers tangle in his hair. He looks up to me and I meet his eyes. His nose and lips deep between my folds, and all I can see is his eyes, his big blue eyes staring into my soul. And by looking at the way they're glistening I can tell he wants it too. So I keep playing.

"But Sir…" He closes his eyes and I feel his eyelashes against my skin, deep down, between my legs, "What big eyes you have."

With that his eyes snap open.

"All the better to see you when you come shaking under my tongue, little one…"

He inhales deeply against me, and even if his breath is warm, it still feels cold against my wet lips.

"I want to lick you clean…I wonder what we taste like…"

So I swallow, and say one last thing.

"What a big mouth you have, Sir…"

I feel him grin against me, then he quickly taps my clit with his tongue.

"All the better to eat you with, dear…"

And with that his tongue sweeps along my folds. Wet, hot, licking our recent orgasm away from me. My pussy trembles, and so does my voice as I moan his name out loud. And then again, his tongue goes up and down. Up and around my clit, then dives down and inside me. I throw my head back, this is too much. So I stop keeping track of the patterns drawn by his tongue and just begin to moan.

"You know what's also so good about my big mouth, Little Red…?"

"N-no Sir."

"That I will be able to swallow your next orgasm…"

I try to reply, I don't even know what I need to say, but my voice crashes and a broken scream escapes my lips. He knows I'm close, so he encourages me.

"Come for me, Katniss,"

His tongue still hot against me, it tickles my clit and then sucks on it like he did earlier on my nipples. Then down again, on my opening, inside me.

"Come again for me, right now."

And it's really as if my body is his property, he owns me, controls me. So another wave comes crashing, my body shakes and my hips buckle against his mouth, fucking his tongue without shame.

Then I scream. I moan out his name and almost forget my own as his mouth licks me clean. My fingers still tangled in his hair, I try to push him away but he continues, and soon after I'm screaming again.

Three orgasms. Three.

Then out of the blue, he looks up at me. His head between my legs, his mouth still against me. The tip of his nose glides up my folds and stops at my clit.

And before I can come back to my senses, he speaks again.

"So, Little Red, will you let me be your big bad wolf?"


End file.
